Fiery Night
by Koolgirlkat23
Summary: "Hey Kazuma." "Hmm..." "I love you too." Read and find out how things lead up to these lines!


**Sorry I haven't been on in awhile. This story is rated M and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Ayano Kannagi and Kazuma Yagami were fighting a youma that was giving them a tough time. "Why the hell won't you die?!" The angry Ayano shouted stomping her feet like a child. Kazuma hated to admit it but he was getting angry at the youma as well. Ayano threw a blast of fire at the youma and grinned when she saw it hit the youma. "Take th-!" Ayano looked wide eyed in rage at the youma as it got up off the ground. "Kazuma it would help if you at least tried!" Ayano shouted in fury running over to Kazuma.

The youma charged towards the two and was sliced in two by a very outraged Ayano. "Kazuma could you help a little next time!" Ayano yelled an eye twitching and fists clenching. "What would be the point of that?" Kazuma said smirking nonchalantly. Ayano yanked him by the collar of his shirt until their faces were connected lips inches away from each other.

"Princess if you want to fight we can but, I doubt you'd want to looking like that." Ayano looked as Kazuma inspected her body intensely. Ayano looked down and blushed. Her red lacy bra and black underwear were showing. "Kazuma!" Ayano yelled and before she could throw a fireball at Kazuma her wrist was being held by Kazuma's hand.

"Let go." Ayano said suddenly realizing both her wrist were caught in a strong grip. Kazuma brought his face closer to Ayano's. "Why should I?" Kazuma said before lowering his face to Ayano's.

Kazuma had no idea what he was doing. He knew he loved Ayano but this was taking it to far. He had his eyes closed tightly so he couldn't see Ayano but he guessed she was probably wide eyed. Ayano tried to push him off but his grip was to strong for her. Ayano submitted to Kazuma after a few seconds and closed her eyes. Kazuma let go of her hands and she wrapped one hand around his neck and the other tangled in his brown locks.

Kazuma lightly licked Ayano's lip and she did not let him in. He licked it again pushing her body closer to the point where she couldn't move against him. Ayano felt Kazuma's body heat and gasped allowing his tongue to snake its way around hers.

Ayano began to respond to Kazuma's sweet kisses. Kazuma had successfully felt every single tooth she had and had tasted Ayano's addicting taste so he broke the kiss a long trail of saliva following put.

"What the hell did you kiss me for?!" Ayano yelled face flushed with embarrassment and warmth. "I wanted to." Kazuma simply answered taking a step back so he could again admire her. Ayano blushed and covered herself accidentally pushing her breast together in the mix. Kazuma almost growled because the bulge in his pants was becoming to big. He was used to this so why was this happening now? They had hardly done anything in Kazuma's book.

Ayano looked at the ground and then felt something land on top of her head. It smelt very warm and delightful. She took it off her head and saw it was Kazuma's jacket. She blushed and mumbled, "Th...thank you." Ayano quickly put it on and Kazuma almost had a heart attack. So much for her not ever looking sexy.

The next thing they knew Kazuma had pinned Ayano to a tree and was kissing her furiously. Kazuma lifted Ayano up and around his waist. Ayano broke free and looked at him with wide scared eyes. "Why?" Kazuma smirked at her. "Ayano, your an idiot. Can you not_ feel _how I feel about you?" Kazuma said and thrust his hips into her. Almost gasping as how hot and wet she was. Ayano moaned with flushed face and nodded. "I don't think we should be doing this here." Ayano said and Kazuma flashed a grin at her.

Ayano's legs were still wrapped around Kazuma's waist as he lifted them up into the air. "Fine then let's go then." Kazuma said then continued to kiss Ayano. Kazuma had never felt so content with a person. The kisses they shared were sweet and addicting. Her hair was smooth like silk and Ayano's body was to die for. Kazuma was glad he knew how to get to his apartment by heart because Ayano was very distracting. Kazuma moved his head with Ayano's and slid his hand up and down her legs. He had Ayano moaning and when they hit the glass window to his apartment he realized the window was locked so he broke it.

"I'll pay for it later." Kazuma said frantically as he grabbed Ayano's hand and led her to his room. He quickly threw her on the bed and got on top of her. "Ayano I want you to be sure of this." Ayano looked at him and smiled at him warmly. "I'm ready." Kazuma smiled and began to suck on her neck causing Ayano to gasp and moan. Kazuma found these noises extremely inviting and continued until he left a dark red spot on her neck. Her friends would definitely see that tomorrow.

He bit down on her pulse point and he felt her thrust into him causing him to moan. Ayano opened her eyes at his reaction and brought his face back up to hers. They began to kiss again as Kazuma slid his hands behind Ayano's back to unclasp her bra. While they were kissing Kazuma threw the bra behind his back and removed his lips from Ayano's. He looked at her breast wide eyed and licked his lips.

Kazuma quickly took one of Ayano's supple breast in his hand and massaged it causing her to let out a throaty moan. He took her right breasts nipple in his mouth. Ayano began to grind against Kazuma as this was happening. "Kazuma I need you now." Ayano moaned her eyes closed face flushed.

"Hold on princess." Kazuma said his will leading him on. Kazuma brought his face to Ayano's black panties. He slowly, purposely slid them down and then took his shirt and pants off. Ayano took this time to admire Kazuma's chiseled features. He looked like a god to her.

Kazuma brought his face down in between her legs and blew hot air on her womanhood. Ayano moaned and grabbed his hair at this. He smirked and slowly stuck out his tongue tasting her for the first time ever. Ayano screeched in pleasure as Kazuma began to lap up her juices. He dug his tongue deeper into her and put his hand on her clit. Ayano moaned loudly as Kazuma pumped in and out of her with his tongue and tortured her with his fingers.

Kazuma's faced was coated with her juices as he threw off his boxer and positioned himself on her. "I love you, Ayano." He said and thrust into her quickly as Ayano clawed his back in pain. He didn't move until she said it was okay to. Kazuma began to thrust into her squinting his eyes in pleasure. Ayano was panting and before long they were screaming each others name in their climaxes.

Kazuma rolled off of Ayano and she snuggled into him. "Hey Kazuma." "Hmm..." "I love you too." She said and fell asleep.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this! There may be another chapter.**


End file.
